Titan Corporation Military Assets
Titan Naval Corps *''Mantis''-class Gunship: Widespread smallcraft with a highly modular frame. Typically used for transport and close air support. *''Scarab-''class Gunship: Thickly armored and heavily armed gunship frame. Generally used to transport multiple squads, platoons, and vehicles into battle when not serving in an interdiction or assault capacity. *''Maestro''-class Fighter: The quintissential glass canon, the Maestro is Titan's primary air-superiority craft; used to engage anything and everything from corvette tonnage and down. Sporting a drone core, an extensive weapons array, high powered barriers, massive amounts of agility, and little armor this fighter is generally entrusted only to company aces. *''Emperor Moth''-class Bomber: Titan's primary interdiction frame, employed to saturate sites with specialized munitions in planetary campaigns and as a torpedo platform in exoatmospheric situations. Generally well escorted and the bane of enemy cruisers. *''Sigil''-Class Corvette: A simplistic, angular, and vaguely piscine areospace frame with multiple hardpoints allowing for a broad range of customizability; Sigils see service across the corporate navy in roles as wide and varied as Search and Rescue, System Guard duties in the service of Myrmidon Security Services Civil Division, intelligence gathering, frontline combat, and atmospheric insertion. *''Aeon''-Class Frigate: Broad finned, vertically oriented ships, Aeons are the light levies of the Naval Corps. Used primarily for skirmishing and rapid reaction pickets; typically left in geo-stationary orbit above controlled, contested, or recently conquered worlds as mobile military bases and a defense garrision. *''Archon''-Class Destroyers: The staple assault ships of company wolfpacks, these heavy frigates resemble nothing so much as spiney, sinuous, predatory sea life. Well armored and armed, nimble, quick and adaptable, their main drawback is the upscale price tag for the pleasure. *''Dominion''-Class Light Cruiser: Evoking the aesthetic of a lunging frill shark, Dominions serve as the general purpose capital ship for Titan: ferrying troops, anchoring battle lines, commanding larger wolfpacks and patrols, and supporting heavy cruisers. Comfortably mediocre and tacitcally flexible, Dominions are, if unambitious, perfectly compotent in their assumed roles. *''Behemoth''-Class Transports: Enormous, hulking vessels designed to carry and quickly deploy a fully armed and operational fighting force on extended campaigns, the Behemoth class is entirely unarmed save for a minimal GARDIAN array. *''Leviathan''-Class Heavy Cruiser: More akin to a mobile battle station than a flag ship, the manta analogue-esque Leviathan is armed with three primary siege rails, decks of broadsides, and expanded troop bays and hangars. A slow, lumbering colossus they lead Titan's invasion fleets and command and coordinate entire campaigns. Orochi Warbeast Program *Warbeast Handlers: Typically equipped with shotguns, pheromone towers, and subaudible sound generators, they are the shepherds of Titan's enginebeasts. As much caretaker and veterinarian as they are soldier, they are well versed in tending to and leading the creatures they are assigned to. *Vargr: Clawed mountains of vaguely reptilian muscle with bony skulls and bifurcated jaws; wolflike in temperment only. Their backs sport thickets of spines that widen out at the tail. Firebreathers. Base species is native to Syo-Ba. *Fomori: Eusocial and fast maturing the Fomori are equal parts subterranean and amphibious. Possesses biotic potential that they use to assist mobility and spike tipped tentacles capable of tearing through weaker alloys. Base species is native to Amnoskeld. *Camazotz: Mammalian and batlike in nature, the Camazotz is the only one of Titan's creatures capable of true, sustained flight. Utilizing latent biotic capabilities and an impressive wingspan. In addition to their fangs, claws, and piercing tails they hunt using exhalations of disorientating colored plumes and waves of focused sound; through which they can locate, stun, and outright kill soldiers through armored hardsuits and aural dampners. Base species is native to Zhryai’loth. Special Units *Umbra: Titan's primary intelligence agency; responsible for espionage and counter-espionage operations, in addition to wetworks, industrial sabotage, and infiltration missions. The organization recruits heavily from the Exalted Covenant and maintains both civilian agents and analysts in addition to the more customary paramilitary units and field specialists. Operatives tend to wear distinctive, fractured and continuously obscuring holographic masks, gasmasks, and long, armored coats in the field. *Ethical Compliance: A militarized subdivision of the Umbra tasked with auditing and policing internal operations. Responsibilities include experimental containment, leak prevention, and the sometimes violent dismantling of research and production operations that breach company morals clauses. *Ghost Battalions: Self contained special forces group of Myrmidon Security Services. Members are invariably heavily augmented far, far beyond the baseline and are extensively trained in a wide range of weaponry and tactics. Masters of stealth, Ghosts will cheerfully and enthusiastically cheat as blatantly as they have to to win. The Ghosts recruit pilots, support staff, and active members from all Drownscaled constituent states and Myrmidon branches. *Jade Swordsmen: Close combat specialists of the Omega Garrison, based out of the Stormwall District of the station for the duration of the Cerberus Occupation. Highly adept at zero gravity and space station combat, they make wide use of tailored, sleek, augmentic armor and High Frequency blades. The vast majority have been trained by Samitael Resclascion. *Shades: An extension of the Rainreaved tradition of the Gongbashe, augmented soldiers of fortune and wandering heroes who frequently served the political notables of the region, the Shades are Nikolai Aleksander's personal guards, retinue, and fighting force. Their members disparate and of wildly different origins, encompassing the spectrum from Blackwatch defectors to Cerberus troopers, from Exalted Covenant Operatives to Amnoskeldi Relicae. Their oaths are simple and their loyalty absolute, having been provided sanctuary, trust, support, and a tangible purpose by the warlord in exchange for binding service. Category:Titan Corporation Category:Ships and Vehicles Category:Technology